Shooting star
by Izaku-chan
Summary: Las calles de Tokio son una monotonía, las luces, la gente, las personas no son nada, una chica de ojos verdes cruzando la calle no es nadie, no la notas, hasta que la vida y un poco de sus líos por aquí y allá los hace cruzar palabras, así, como por magia, como por hastío.


_**Shooting star**_

_**BY:**_

**Izaku-chan**

_Las calles de Tokio son una monotonía, las luces, la gente, las personas no son nada, una chica de ojos verdes cruzando la calle no es nadie, no la notas, hasta que la vida y un poco de sus líos por aquí y allá los hace cruzar palabras, así, como por magia, como por hastío._

.

.

.

* * *

**(Shaoran)**

Un día cualquiera conoces una chica. Es solo una chica cualquiera, entre el motón, una chica a la que probablemente viste muchas veces, le pasaste al lado, la escuchaste reír, chocaste con ella en la calle, pero nunca, nunca notaste su simple y humana presencia y viceversa. Nunca he entendido como funciona esta mierda.

La cosa es que un día insignificante del año, trabajando a tiempo medio en el restaurante, esa chica cualquiera, esa chica entre el montón, entra con un papel en mano, los ojos grandes y chispeantes, entra un poco apurada y te acercas solo porque piensas que es un cliente más.

- ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

Creo que eso fue más o menos lo que dije, con el bolígrafo en mano y mi libreta en la otra. Esta chica me mira al principio con sorpresa, con sobresalto y todo como si yo le hubiese salido de la nada, esboza una gran sonrisa, algo torpe pero sincera, sin intención alguna de coqueteo y el pensamiento fugaz escondido tras el telón de mi cabeza me dice que es bonita.

- ¿Vengo por lo del trabajo? – Dice- ¿Con quién tengo que hablar?

Suspiro con cansancio, bajando el bolígrafo y la libreta, mirando por encima de mi hombro al tipo que se encuentra detrás de la caja registradora y anuncio sin ceremonias.

- Viene por lo del trabajo – luego la miro- es con él – le digo, ella hace una reverencia algo torpe y se dirige a Tsukishiro que ya empieza a sonreírle detrás del mostrador. La escucho decir su nombre pero no pongo atención, una chica más buscando trabajo en un restaurante, ¿Qué más da?

La campanilla que anuncia un cliente suena y me obligo a no fruncir el ceño más de lo normal o a no parecer tan antipático mientras me dirijo a atender a un grupito de chicas pubertas que cuchichean a como suelen hacerlo los grupitos de secundaria, en medio de ellas y otros clientes unos minutos más tarde la chica castaña y de ojos verdes que ha venido por lo del trabajo sale diciéndole a Tsukishiro entre risas, que vendrá mañana y cuando va saliendo choca con un cliente que está ingresando al local, niego con la cabeza mientras Yukito Tsukishiro se mata de la risa detrás de la caja registradora.

- La nueva – leo que me dice y me encojo de hombros.

Al salir de trabajo me cambio el uniforme, me despido de Tsukishiro y me dirijo entre bostezo y bostezo a la universidad, a una jornada más de mierda, este es mi último año y ya estoy un poco cansado de las clases, como si los tres años anteriores me hubieran consumido por completo y se hubiesen gastado todas mis fuerzas.

Todo es rutina desde hace tiempo, y hago las cosas porque sí, porque hay que hacerlas y porque así se han hecho desde siempre, trabajos, universidad, salir con los amigos, salir con chicas, sexo, y de vez en cuando casi no recordar los previos cinco años que gaste con mi ex, y que no me llevaron a nada, solo a casi el matrimonio.

Salí con Meiling por mucho tiempo, una cosa llevo a la otra, ambos tenemos veintidós años y un hijo, uno pequeño, de un año, Meiling y yo vivimos juntos casi toda la etapa del embarazo, hasta que quedo claro que lo nuestro no iba a mas, a pesar de haberla y dice ella haberme amado con locura, no sé, así de mierda son las cosas, un día dice que quiere hablar y algo así como: Joder, no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Meiling es joven y alegre, muy guapa, le encanta ser libre y para mí no hay nadie a la que se le de más que a ella, se cree lo suficientemente fuerte y autosuficiente para ser madre soltera, solo que yo no soy tan gillipollas como para no hacerme cargo de mi parte, pasarle el dinero todos los meses y ver cómo está el niño.

A veces lo digo así, _el niño_. Oye Meiling, ¿Cómo está el niño? Como si la palabra _hijo_ me pareciera solo concebible cuando lo tengo en mis brazos, sacó mi cabello y mi color de ojos, me gusta alzarlo, lazarlo al aire y atraparlo en mis brazos mientras el ríe y Meiling grita alarmada.

Es un poco extraño como resultan las cosas, no sé, tantos años con Meiling, un hijo y resulta que _nuestro asunto_ no es lo nuestro ahora, y que de repente en medio de ese: Oye, tenemos que hablar, descubrimos que ¡Joder! La verdad es que estamos muy jóvenes y no somos el uno para el otro y toda la cosa.

¡Bah! Las clases pasan a prisa, estoy estudiando arquitectura, entre semana trabajo en un agencia en ello, los fines de semana ayudo a Yukito con su nuevo restaurante, no me paga nada, apenas está empezando y apenas ahora se va a dar el lujo de pagarle a alguien para que le ayude, el tipo es la ostia. Uno de esos tipos que uno dice: ¡Oh! Yukito, el tipo es buena persona.

Es domingo y no tengo clases, me dirijo al restaurante, la verdad es que me distrae un poco, y no tengo mucho que hacer un domingo, se supone que Yukito abriría a las ocho y media, a las ocho y cuarenta y cinco veo a una chica que viene corriendo, la chica de ayer, viene enfundada en un uniforme azul de porrista, el cabello en una coleta y las mejillas coloradas, apenas ha llegado se ha detenido a agarrar un poco de aire.

- ¿He llegado tarde? – pregunta.

- La verdad es que sí - le digo – pero la verdad es que el jefe no ha llegado aún.

- Bendita mi suerte – dice, saca de su mochila una botella y empieza a tomar agua como si se le fuera la vida en ello- Siendo mi primer día no es bueno llegar tarde, pero nos han matado con el entrenamiento, apenas y he logrado escaparme – y como si notara algo su boca forma una pequeña O - ¡Oh! – Exclama- soy porrista.

- Si no me lo dices no me hubiese dado cuenta – digo, sé que nota mi sarcasmo pero es de esas personas, de esas pocas personas a las que les entra por un oído y les sale por el otro.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, de pronto, sus ojos verdes se posan en los míos, se mantienen ahí, desvía la mirada, la verdad es que es muy guapa, mi mirada se dirige a sus piernas, me gustan sus piernas, firmes y femeninas, me atrapa en medio escrutinio, sé que se ha dado cuenta pero no dice nada, no parece molesta tampoco, solo sonríe de pronto soltando buenos días y aunque no es necesario dice que ha llegado un poco tarde por su entrenamiento a un somnoliento Yukito que veinte minutos después va mostrando la cara con las llaves en mano para abrir el restaurante.

* * *

Se llama Sakura, la chica de ojos verdes, se llama Sakura. Tienen un gran trato con los clientes, es simpática y bastante torpe, siempre tiene una sonrisa bailoteando en los labios, falta poco para cerrar, Yukito ha salido a no sé qué y cómo llueve no se ha asomado un cliente desde el ultimo que salió hace quince minutos.

Sakura se encuentra sentada en una de las mesas, aprovechando el tiempo libre tienen un reguero de hojas esparcidas sobre la mesa y un lápiz le baila en la punta de los dedos de la mano derecha, de vez en cuando toma apuntes de lo que lee y continuamente susurra cosas para memorizarlas, la cafetería esta impecable, me acerco a ella y me dejo caer en la silla de al lado, siente mi presencia inmediatamente y me mira a los ojos.

- Hola – saluda, como si fuera la primera vez en el día que me ve, después desvía la mirada hacia los apuntes aunque sé que no lee.

- ¿Estudias? – es bastante obvio, pero aun así lo pregunto, a ella no le molesta.

- Sí – me dice- tengo examen mañana- y arruga la naricilla como si fuese algo muy poco deseable.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunto.

- Veinte – contesta, después me mira a los ojos por unos segundos con curiosidad- ¿Y tú?

- Veintidós.

- Veintidós – repite, como si necesitara sentir las palabras deslizándole entre los labios mientras asiente para confirmar la información.

- Pensé que tenías diecisiete – le digo.

- ¡No te creo! ¿De verdad? – se muere de la risa, la risa brota de su garganta sincera y sin ser consciente de ello, me empuja la pierna con la mano como queriéndome decir que no bromee, deja de reír de pronto porque ha notado lo que ha hecho.

- De verdad – le digo, no sé porque mi mano se dirige a su pierna desnuda, a ese pedazo de piel que deja descubierto el uniforme de mesera, Sakura no dice nada, retiro la mano a los tres segundos y ella me sigue mirando, yo la veo a ella.

- Oye ¿tienes novio?

- No, ¿Y tú? – pregunta, y vuelve a observar sus apuntes.

- No.

* * *

He quedado con Sakura hoy, nos vemos en el centro de Tokio, lleva un vestido de flores, luce alegre y sonriente como siempre, está un poco tímida hoy, como si no supiera que hacer o que decir, mientras pasa el tiempo se va sintiendo más cómoda. Sakura solo es una chica más, de todas las chicas que he conocido últimamente, con la única diferencia de que no intenta coquetear intensamente conmigo, tiene un coqueteo sumamente desinteresado y distraído, como si en realidad le diese igual que no nos volvamos a ver nunca más.

Hablamos de trivialidades, Sakura tiene una mirada soñadora, de pronto y se queda viendo a la nada con aire feliz y pensativo, de cuanto en cuanto se distrae y sobresalta cuando escucha mi voz llamándola a este mundo.

No estoy enamorado de Sakura, y de un pronto a otro mientras reímos tras ella sujetarse el vestido por el fuerte viento, mientras debatimos entro si sí o no cruzar la calle con los pocos segundos restantes que nos da el semáforo, me doy cuenta que no sé qué hacemos aquí, entre estas calles, entre tanta gente, pero da igual, la vida es así, es una chica más, con ojos verdes, y tiene algo que llama mi atención a como lo han tenido las otras chicas con las que he salido.

Nos dirigimos a mi departamento conversando trivialidades, tomamos una copa de vino, o la tomo yo, Sakura apenas le da unos cuantos sorbos de tanto en tanto, no toma y lo más que hace es darle vuelta y vuelta distraídamente a la copa entre sus manos.

- Vamos a mi habitación – le digo un tiempo después- ella asiente, toma su bolso y me sigue, deja su bolso en una silla frente al escritorio y con su mismo aire distraído se sienta en la cama, me inclino frente a ella, me mira a los ojos mientras le quito los zapatos, subo mis manos por sus piernas y de pronto mira a su derecha como si no estuviera aquí- me gustas – le digo.

Sakura comprende muy bien que un me gusta es un me gusta.

- También me gustas – me dice, como si fuera algo que hay que decir y ya.

Ella no es la primera chica que entra a esta habitación y supongo que ya se le ha cruzado eso por la cabeza, se sobresalta un poco cuando mis manos suben más y se cuelan bajo su vestido, sus manos se posan sobre las mías impidiéndome seguir.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto- ¿eres virgen?

Sakura rueda los ojos como si la pregunta le pareciera muy cliché.

- No pasa nada, estoy bien – dice.

Esta vez le da acceso a mis manos, se deja besar, se deja ser magníficamente, observo su cuerpo desnudo, es preciosa, su cabello se esparrama sobre la almohada, cierra los ojos de tanto en tanto. Lo hacemos, terminamos desnudos y debajo del edredón, con ella abrazando mi pecho y sus piernas atrapando una de las mías. De pronto, Sakura me da un beso en la frente, como las otras, me observa de pronto fijamente, la observo, intentando adivinar lo que piensa, queriendo por un simple instante saber lo que se le pasa por la mente para quitarme esta extrañeza del pecho.

Sakura posa un dedo en mi frente, los desliza suavemente por mi nariz, boca y mentón, me besa los ojos y yo me dejo ser, me besa la frente, se abraza nuevamente a mí y queda dormida. Al siguiente día le preparo el desayuno, toma una ducha y se marcha a la universidad, ayer fue Sakura y hoy se convierte en una chica más, con la que compartí la cama, de la que no estoy enamorado y a la que no le intereso para algo más.

* * *

Sakura tiene un sobrino, me cuenta que su hermano es medio cabrón, que se metió con ella desde siempre, molestándola y haciéndola enojar, que en toda la secundaria no hizo más que meterse en su vida y contarle a su padre si ella iba o no a clases y meterse en cosas que no eran de su asunto como en si debía o no salir de noche.

Sakura me habla de su sobrino, dice que es muy amiga de la esposa de su hermano, se llama Tomoyo y que más de una vez ha hecho de canguro, así que ya sabe cómo será tener su propio hijo, afirma que es una experta en cambiar pañales. Le da un sorbo al café que tiene entre las manos y de pronto me pregunta con curiosidad.

- ¿Y tú tienes hijos?

La veo solo por un segundo.

- Tengo uno.

- ¡No! En serio – exige, frunciendo el ceño.

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad, si lo preguntas de esa forma no veo porque mentirte.

Me queda viendo como esperando que en cualquier momento le suelte que lo que acabo de decir es la broma más grande del mundo.

- Pero no estarás casado ¿o sí? – pregunta. Niego con la cabeza, me hace reír. Parece aliviada por la respuesta y vuelve a darle un sorbo a su café.

- Si te hubiese dicho que tengo un hijo no hubieras quedado conmigo la otra noche.

Ella me sonríe, pero no dice nada más, sabe que tengo razón y sé que no es la clase de chica que se lía con tipos casados, luce tan desinteresada en todo que no luce como la clase de persona que me tomaría como opción para quedar si sabe que tengo un hijo y todos los hechos que eso implica, por su mismo desinterés en el mundo, no le gustan los embrollos.

- ¿Ya no te gusto? ¿No volverás a quedar conmigo? – pregunto medio en broma y medio en serio. La veo con intensidad y ella me devuelve la mirada.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunta, pero desvía la mirada porque sé que quiere responder que no y que siendo que no está enamorada de mi he perdido mi poco encanto. Sé que piensa que de habérselo dicho antes se hubiera evitado todo la parte de liarse, se hubiese mantenido a raya y no hubiese salido conmigo, sé que piensa que ahora ya es muy tarde, que podría cabrearse pero que igual y ha sido su culpa por no haber preguntado antes.

Nunca seremos más. Se acabó.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Holi. ¿Qué decir? espero que después de leer esto se hayan quedado con algún feeling, al menos algunas de ustedes. Tenía ganas de deslizar mis dedos sobre el teclado, de publicar algo y tenía esto dándome vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza y en mi kokoro de escritora. Así que tuve que escribirlo y compartirlo, cualquier comentario al respecto será súper bien recibido, recuerden dejarme su review aunque sea para decir que no entendieron, o que sí, o que les gustó.**_

_**Con amor: Izaku- Chan.**_


End file.
